


I See You

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Innocent Baekhyun, Innocent Lu Han, M/M, Multi, Other, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: Baekhyun and Luhan are the popular fraternal twins cause of their angelic look and innocence.Luhan's the reserve and snob type while his twin is his opposite as Beaekhyun's the outgoing and friendly type.And everyone wants a piece of them, including the monsters in town.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans on continuing this as a fic but there are lots of people asking me to continue.  
> So please bear with me as I start this into a full fic from a tweetfic.  
> Thank you for those people who are supporting my journey. HAHAHA.
> 
> Thanks! ☻

_"You see those two beautiful boys?"_

_"Sehun, I have eyes, and I appreciate work of art- why of course."_

_"A whole damn buffet for my pleasure."_

_"Want to make them ours?"_

 

Chanyeol and Sehun, two powerful kings of the underground just found their little playmates.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short but I promise more next time.  
> Please don't forget to give comments so I know what to do the next update. I want to know what makes HunHan and ChanBaek shippers happy. Hahahaha!

“Hyung?”

Luhan continues to read the book in his hand, “Don’t Hyung me Baek. We’re twins.”

“But you were older than me by 1 minute and 4 seconds?” the younger seats beside him and tries to read the book he was reading.

“That doesn’t mean I’m the Hyung.” He continues to read the book even the younger twin is currently clinging on him.

“I’m hungry Lulu! Pay attention to me!” Baekhyun pouted at his brother who is ignoring him.

The twins are presently at the end and most corner of the library where no one knows it was their haven. They are quite not fond of interacting with people who think they can do whatever they please to them. Having a face like of an angel is a pure hell sometimes—no, most of the times. A beautiful face and a petite but curvy body? The twin already has it— that lead them to either they are admired, or they are both harassed. They grew up not knowing that their faces are like an aphrodisiac to people, everyone wants to have a taste of, along with the fair shares of stalkers wanting to taint them.

But who wouldn’t?

Even Luhan doesn’t smile often, his doe eyes are expressive. It shines and expresses what his face cannot, together with his cute button nose, and pinkish thin lips, he is the face of an exquisite doll. A very fragile one to compare as his eyelashes are thick and long, perfect eyebrows that accentuate his innocently looking eyes, with a honey blonde hair that impeccably suits with his flawless porcelain skin- Kim Luhan is to die for. He wasn’t that tall which makes him so adorable in the eyes of everyone that looks at him.

 

His twin, on the other hand, is like him. They may not be identical twins, but they have the same angelic and beautiful face no one can stop admiring.

Baekhyun is at the same height of Luhan, maybe a little taller but still petite. He has this cute droopy eyes, small button nose, pink and luscious thin lips he likes to moist using his tongue as his reason, _Mom told me that lip balms can lose the natural color of my lips!_ A blonde hair and most of all, an unblemished milky white skin. His smile is contagious that people compare him to a cute little puppy.

Their soft peaches-and-cream complexion that seamlessly emphasizes their curvy waists, shapely thighs, and a damn fine ass.

 

_And everyone wants a piece of them._

The Kims are having their lunch peacefully when a group of thugs approached them.

“Wow! I never thought I’ll be finding the gorgeous twins eating outside the cafeteria. This is new.”

The twins look up to see who invaded their break just to know it was Jin and his mighty friends.

“Hey, babe.” One of them sitting beside Baekhyun who hugged his bag in front of him. “Aww, look at you,” the guy with a pink hair extended his hand to touch Baekhyun’s face but the latter moved away.

“You still look cute with that expression,” the same guy advance himself to Baekhyun trying to corner him. “it makes me wanna eat all of you.” As he watched Luhan holding his brother behind him.

 

“Leave us alone and let us have our lunch in peace,” Luhan asked nicely while getting ready on his feet to run away.

“But we want to join in for lunch.” The gang trapped the twins inside their circle, smiling so nasty at the two. Jin, who has his eyes to Luhan said, “Or maybe we can have a little fun. Maybe we can have you for lunch? I’ll make you feel good.” Smirking, he grabs Luhan’s wrist and snakes his arms to the small waist.

Trying to shake off the hands around his waist, “let me go while I’m still asking nicely!”

“Lulu!”

He heard his twin panicking when one of Jin’s friend with the pink hair holds his twin hands on its back to stop him from moving. He knew that if he doesn’t think fast they will touch his twin inappropriately, and he doesn’t want that.

Jin order to his gang to take them far from the cafeteria. And unfortunately, the spot they have chosen to eat lunch is at the secluded back part of the cafeteria. He started to feel anxious. Why of all of the day it must be today that their Jongdae and Kyungsoo has no classes with them.

_This is bad._

His thoughts were interrupted when a phone started ringing. It made them stop of going far.

“Who the hell will call me when I’m still in scho--- Ah… Y-yes... I’m-I’m sorry.” The bunch is unexpectedly terrorized upon hearing the change of tone by their leader.

“No! I mean… no sir…we- we will bring them to you..” Luhan tried to free himself but the strong grip on his waist made it dreadful.

He glances at his brother, who is suppressing his tears while looking at him. Baekhyun’s eyes secretly asking him what to do, so desperate to have an answer. He gave him a small smile to ease the fear.

Their silent conversation was ended by a loud, “Fuck! Who forgot to bring the package to Ventum?!”

“He will kill us if we don’t bring him the package in 25 minutes!”

Jin let go of his waist, “It’s your lucky day babe. But I’ll have you next time!” Then the group let go of them and started running away.

 

 

“H-hyung…”

Luhan knows that when Baekhyun calls him Hyung, it is either he really wants something from him or he’s truly scared--- and he’s familiar with that soft voice.


End file.
